


Deep.

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Kuroko no Basket Collections [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: There are many types of deep relationships.Best Friends, Lovers, Partners, Spouses.Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya, have a deep relationship.What kind do you ask?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Kuroko no Basket Collections [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Deep.

Tetsuya leaned heavily into Kagami’s side as they finished playing a bunch of street matches with Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise, and Midorima.

It had been a few weeks since that fateful Winter Cup and this is one of the first get together, they had that wasn’t his birthday. The first time they were trying to be friends again. The first...

Sharp stabs of pain formed behind his eyes as a headache approaching. Tetsuya leaned away from Kagami’s support feeling like it burned him.

Ignoring the squawks and calls at his sudden stumbling departure from the court towards the park’s washroom; Tetsuya needed five minutes to collect himself so he didn’t want to ruin the day.

He made it to the edge of the court before someone grabbed his arm stopping him.

“Hey, Tetsu where are you going in such a hurry?” Aomine asked dropping Tetsuya’s arm stepping in front of him cutting him off from his path.

-

Daiki frowned when he saw a haze of pain flare on Tetsu’s face. The break-in his normal stoic mask raised red flags in Daiki’s mind.

While he should probably step back and allow Tetsu to retreat, with the loud thought that _they weren’t really best friends anymore_ , that _wasn’t his place anymore_.

He couldn’t though, Daiki needs to at least begin to fix what he broke, or at least get Tetsu to admit something was still wrong. If there was one thing, he and Tetsu shared, it was the habit to shove their emotions away. Tetsu would never talk honestly about how he was feeling unless something pushed him, and that something, in this case, would have to be Daiki.

So, Daiki had to capitalize this break-in Tetsu’s mask, as it was the perfect time to push even if it was underhanded and Tetsu would be furious at him for it. He still cared for Tetsu, and it was the least he could do. 

-

Aomine was faster than him on a good day, so Tetsuya knew there was nowhere from him to retreat.

Never mind any sign of retreating would raise suspicion with the rest.

With a tired sigh, Tetsuya faced Aomine, he noted internally they always said best friends make the worst enemies.

“I am just going to the washroom, please move” Tetsuya requested curt, hoping that Aomine would hear the exhaustion and concede to his request both the stated and implied.

After an extended pause of staring at each other, ‘no’ obviously was Daiki’s silent answer.

Tetsuya cleared his throat ignoring the way the multi-colour auras flared and gentle stabbing going on behind his eyes got worse.

“Move,” the ** _now_** implied loudly.

-

_Bingo!_

Daiki grinned when he heard the sharpness in Tetsu’s tone. He was on the right track.

“Or what are you gonna make me?” Daiki taunted in the tone that always got under Tetsu’s skin the fastest.

_-_

_That tone, he knows..._

Exhausted, overwhelmed and now irritated, Tetsuya felt his teeth grind in answering fury. If Aomine wanted to play this game Tetsuya would. He knew Daiki just as well.

Tetsuya squared his feet and stood up to his full height, “Daiki,” he growled out, “I will if you make me.”

-

No one knew what was going on, Kuroko had paled then tried to leave the court, ignoring them, only for Aomine to stop him.

They, even the Miracles, sometimes forget that the two had once been best friends, but listening to the back and forth, hearing echoes of a silent conversation reminded them all.

Then Aomine had provoked Kuroko, and even with Kuroko using the same curt tone as before, they suddenly felt the need to step away from the usually calm and unflappable Kuroko. No one missed the lapse in Kuroko’s usual polite address either.

Kise and Kagami eyed Akashi and wondered if there was a body swap going on.

Akashi seemed to notice the looks and couldn’t fault them for the thought. Even he had never heard the viciousness and coarseness in Kuroko’s voice. Not even when he or the others deserved it.

-

Unsurprised by the threat Daiki didn’t back off instead he set his jaw and stepped closer, “No-” Daiki saw the flare of rage in Tetsu’s eyes from his denial, but he continued on, “-I am done letting you keep everything behind your walls.”

Tetsu glared, but he didn’t deny that Daiki was wrong which made a spark of triumph curl in his gut for a moment. 

-

Kagami shared a shocked look with the other four. They hadn‘t expected this turn of events.

Akashi wished Momoi could attend because she probably could have shed let on what was going on. Instead, they stood on the sidelines watching, scrabbling to follow along.

-

“Daiki.”

Aomine snorted at the curtness, “Tetsuya.”

Like a sudden fracture, with Aomine’s final small push Tetsuya felt his tightly wound control snapped.

“And what right do you have?” Tetsuya spat.

-

Daiki kept calm even as his heart squeezed in pain, “Kagami maybe your best friend now,” Kagami startled at his name but Daiki ignored him, instead of watching the way Tetsu’s narrowed in suspicion, “but I am the one that has known you the longest. I am the one that helped develop your mask, I am the one you taught your mind-reading voodoo to -”

“It’s not mind reading, it is reading another person’s body language, not psychic powers,” Tetsu admonished on impulse interrupting him. Tetsu flushed and scowled at Daiki while Daiki chuckled.

“So as the one person who likely knows you best, I can say yes, we fucked up,” Daiki cut across Tetsu who had opened his mouth, “and it is okay to be angry at us for it, it’s okay if you don’t forgive us right away, and it’s okay you don’t trust us but you need to stop trying to punish yourself for your feelings.”

-

Daiki’s words drained all fight out of him, and Tetsuya’s shoulders slumped.

“Why do you have to be like this,” Tetsuya muttered, as he rubbed his temple trying to get some of the headache to subside.

“I don’t know, why did you spend a year trying to beat in to our heads that basketball was a team sport and could be fun,” Daiki retorted with a shrug, as Daiki reached out and batted Tetsuya’s hands away from his temple, dragging him closer and began rubbing soothing circles as he used to when they were younger.

-

Tetsu slumped to lean against his chest, Daiki sighed as he took some of Tetsu’s weight, _too light_ , “You need to take better care of yourself Tetsu.”

“Because you are the poster child for that,” Tetsu snarked back even as he burrowed deep in his chest likely trying to block the let out. 

“Fine,” Daiki rolled his eyes, and corrected, “we need to take better of ourselves.”

Tetsu grumbled, “you don’t play fair.” But he didn’t rebuff the idea.

Chuckling, Daiki walked the two of them to the bench to sit, content to ignore the others, in lieu of focusing on Tetsu. 

-

“I am pretty sure the last time I whined that you, you said to suck it up,” Daiki laughed as he guided Tetsuya to sit on the bench, while he began digging around Tetsuya’s bag.

“Where is your migraine medication,” Daiki asked looking up.

Tetsuya grimaced, and Daiki gave a pointed look, while he reached over to his own bag and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen. He didn’t really want to admit out loud, he keeps forgetting and putting off getting the prescription filled, but from the way Daiki was frowning, he had guessed as much already. He was in for a lecture about it later, he just knew it.

“You owe me a milkshake for using your best friend's powers for evil,” Tetsuya pouted even as he accepted Daiki shoving ibuprofen into his hand and water.

Smirking, Daiki leaned back on his heels, “How about instead I get you home so you can caterpillar?”

“Acceptable,” Tetsuya agreed as he swallowed down the pill, and accepted the pair of sunglasses Daiki shoved at him. 

Daiki seemed to suddenly look hesitate, "which home?" he finally asked. 

-

They had fallen so easily back into their routine, it was almost painful to ask the question but Daiki didn't want to make Tetsu uncomfortable but assuming anything.

Tetsu though impassively shrugged, "My parents won't be home until late, and my Grandmother is visiting a few of her friends in the country." 

Daiki had to take a second to calm the coiling rage he was familiar with whenever Tetsu talked about his family. 

"My mom misses you," Daiki offered, as he lent down and helped Tetsu to his feet, to steady him. 

"It would be nice to see her again," Tetsu agreed, yawing. Daiki would bet halfway home Tetsu would be dozing and he would have to carry Tetsu the rest of the way. 

-

Aomine and Kuroko left with barely an acknowledgement of the others. Just a sleepy 'goodbye' from Kuroko and curt 'bye' from Aomine. Aomine carried both of their bags. 

"You know before today I never quite understood the two's bond," Kagami spoke as they watched as they left. 

"Best friends," Kise agreed, the other miracles nodded along. 

Kagami turned away and looked towards them, shaking his head disagreeing, "What they have is just as deep but it isn't the same. I am pretty sure they are in love with each other, they just haven't realized that yet."

"In love?" Midoriama sputtered, the other miracles looked just surprised. 

Kagami sighed, "I certainly hope you aren't homophobes."

"No, but those two?" Midoriama flushed red, as the other Miracles joined in to deny they had a probably with the Lgbt.

"Kuroko told me all he wanted from beating Aomine, was to see him smile again," Kagami replied, "and Aomine just revealed vulnerability damn who is watching because Kuroko needed him too."

"I see," Akashi nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, so when those two come out, don't react like you just did," Kagami stated rather dryly as he gathered up his own gear and water bottles, letting the other mull his words over.

"Come on, let's grab something to eat," Kagami called over his shoulder, turning in the opposite direction Aomine and Kuroko went. 

The other Miracles gathered their own things, Murasakibara being the fastest at the mention of food. 

It wasn't really their place to interfere (though whether that will stop them or not remains to be seen), and they would support their friends when the time came. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note Added 03/03/20  
> Thanks for reading   
> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Let me know what you think and what your favourite part was,   
> If you want to more or just want to maybe suggest what I should write next, visit me at; https://ryeswritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
